


Is Something Burning?

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cultural Differences, Heat Stroke, M/M, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Naruto tries to visit Gaara, but the desert proves to be more of a problem, than he previously thought...
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 39





	Is Something Burning?

At the beginning of his travel, Naruto had been confident that he would make it, without stops and earlier than he anticipated.

Now he wasn´t so sure any more. For a good while now he had been walking, feeling as he wasn´t processing any more. He feared that the bird he had sent to Gaara, brought at this point the wrong dates of his arrival.

Naruto had wanted to visit Gaara in his home village, Sungakure, the village hidden in Sand. He had felt that this was needed, especially considering what Gaara always did for him. Gaara after all was the one that usually took the trip, he always came to visit Naruto in Konohagakure, the village hidden in Leaf.

He knew that Gaara would´ve never asked Naruto to visit, but he still felt a strong need to see the place Gaara considered home after all this time. The place Gaara was desperately trying to make amends with. Naruto would feel as a partner to Gaara inadequate had he at least not seen it once.

So this is how Naruto found himself marching through the sand, it was a lot harder than he had expected. The sun high in the sky, wasn´t making it any easier, beating down on his back. Sweat, that was caused through the exercise, soaked his orange jumpsuit, and he had to admit that even he was exhausted at this point.

He hadn´t thought that the trip to Suna would be so hard and admired Gaara even more. He made that trip several times just to see Naruto, who was right now slightly gasping for air. His breaths getting short, as he was fighting to take in enough air.

He already realized, why the ninja from Suna, Gaara especially, tended to wear thick clothes when they were in Konoha. Gaara also tended to complain about the cold and frigid air in and mostly around Konoha. He often used this to snuggle up to Naruto or walking rather close to him.

The climate in Suna, he belatedly noted, was completely different from what he experienced before. He only was to two places before, Konoha where he lifted, and the Land of Waves, where Team 7 had a job.

Konoha was a warmer place, so that he had never seen snow before, but it had a cold wind, that never seemed to warm up and the air was always slightly wet. The Land of Waves on the other hand was outright cold, it had rained several times on their stay there. The clothes just clung to oneself and mist wasn´t really that surprising too.

Suna on the other hand was blazing hot, a heat seemed to be here that felt like it physically pressing down onto Naruto, the air was dry and the wind that blasted into his face was uncomfortably warm and always carried the desert sand.

Naruto felt his sights swimming, but he was sure that he saw someone on a dune ahead of him, but before he could run towards them, his knees gave out from under him. Naruto prepared himself to get a face full of a sand and braced himself, but he never did.

He was held up and slowly hoisted into the arms of the newcomer, who chuckled slightly. Naruto recognized that voice instantly. Apparently Gaara had come to meet up with him.

"Let´s get you to Suna, alright?", he drawled, before he walked forward with an ease that Naruto envied. He just snuggled into Gaara´s chest and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of partner´s heart.


End file.
